Love Medicine
by aikocchan
Summary: Niou demam! Apakah yang harus dilakukan Yagyuu? YagyuuxNiou Warning: Lemon, Yaoi, Smut, OOC,iklan numpang lewat.


Hello minna~!! Tadaimaaa~!! Did you miss me?? *dilemparin sampah*

Okeh, selanjutnya, kita jawab Request dari **AoRyuu-senpai**... Ini dia!! **YagyuuxNiou**~!! Yey!!

Baru-baru ini Aiko menyukai lagu **Summer Breeze** yang dinyanyikan mas **Masa** dan mas **Bacchon** di **Best Actor Series 008 -- Niou Masaharu & Yagyuu Hiroshi**.

Ih, ternyata, mereka cocok juga ya?? Kayak Kane sm Ouji... *dibunuh Bacchon*

Pkeh, sekian intronyah! Selamat menikmati!! Kalo gak suka YAOI, jangan dibaca, kalo gak mau mimisan, tolong ditutup. Jangan di spam, karena ini request-nyah AoRyuu-senpai~~ *ditendang*

Otanoshimi ni kudasai~!!

* * *

**Title**: Love Medicine

**Writer**: Aikocchan~~ X3

**Disclaimer**: Opah Konomi, yang makin hari, makin tua aje... eh.. makin muda ^^ *ditembak Bazooka sm Konomi-sensei*

**Pairing**: Yagyuu Hiroshi & Niou Masaharu

**Rated**: M

**Warning**: Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, OOC, Iklan numpang lewat, gaje, dsb

* * *

**---- Rikkai, musim Pancaroba... (??) ----**

Hari ini... Niou tampak tak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya pucat disertai gejala pilek.

"Iih... Niou-senpai kayak mayat hidup," ujar Akaya polos tanpa tauk penderitaan sang trickster ini.

"Diam kau!" plus, Niou rada-rada sensi kayak orang lagi 'dapet' *_dilempar pembalut sm Niou_*

Yup! Kitto! Niou lagi demam. Emang musimnya pancaroba kayak gene sih, bikin orang sakit... (emang di Indonesia??)

Niatnya mau minta izin sama wakil kapten, secara kaptenya lagi konser flute (alias srat-sroot-an *_pilek maksutnyah..._*) *_dilempar selop Yukimura_* di rumahnya, maka tak ada lagi petinggi Rikkai selain si oom-oom berwajah kaku tersebut *_dicium goloknya Sanada_*

Tapi... melihat ini menjelang **Musim Ulangan Harian** (musim apa pula ini?? ada-ada aja ni~) , maka Niou pun mengurungkan niatnya karena si Fukubuchou lagi uring-uringan. Malah tambah ngamuk, kalau ia izin untuk libur beberapa hari demi kesehatannya.

Jadilah Niou latihan dengan kondisi yang ... ancur... bobrok... dan... gitu deh pokoknya!

"Niou, kau sakit??" tanya Yagyuu saat melihat partnernya itu minta udahan padahal baru 3 set game.

Niou cuma bisa mengangguk cepat karena nafasnya terengah-engah.

Yagyuu pun menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Niou yang tertutupi oleh poni silvernya tersebut, dan...

"Anjrit! Niou, lo makan apaan??! Kompor ye?! Panas banget~" Yagyuu langsung mengibas-kibaskan tangannya buat ngademin.

"Minta izin aja sama Sanada," bujuk Yagyuu yang ngenes liat partnernya macam kekurangan oksigen.  
Niou menggeleng, "gak deh, makasi.... ntar tu orang ngamuk-ngamuk lagi,"  
Yagyuu menghela nafas -- mencari cara untuk mengistirahatkan partnernya tersebut.

"Ya udah deh, ngadem dulu di ruang klub. Ntar pulang, ku temani deh," Yagyuu pun memapah Niou ke ruang klub.

**--- Saat Pulang ---**

"Bisa jalan??" tanya Yagyuu sembari memapah Niou yang suhu badannya makin panas. (uwaah~~!! So sweet~~!!)  
Niou mengangguk pelan, "antarkan saja aku sampai halte. Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri,"  
Yagyuu cuma bisa mengiyakan saja. Niou nampaknya sudah mulai meracau karena suhu badannya terhitung sangat panas.

"Sampai sini saja," Niou langsung bersandar pada tembok halte.  
"Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?"  
"Hu'um... Lagipula, arah rumahmu berlawanan kan??"  
"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Cepatlah sembuh..." Yagyuu mengecup kening Niou.

Niou tidak memberi respon. Mungkin sedang menahan rasa sakit.  
Yagyuu pun berbalik badan dan pergi. Belum ada sepuluh meter dari tempat Niou berdiri, Yagyuu mendengar bunyi

**--- BRUKH!!**

"Niou!" Yagyuu pun langsung memangku kepala Niou diatas pahanya, "cih! Kalau begini masalahnya, aku harus membawanya pulang,"

**--- Di Rumah Yagyuu ---**

"Aku pulang..." namun tidak ada yang menjawab salam Yagyuu.

"_Oia, semuanya sedang pergi_," pikirnya sembari membawa Niou ke kamarnya.

"Yak ampun nih anak, kagak bangun-bangun dari tadi," gumam Yagyuu sembari membaringkan Niou diatas kasurnya. Lalu, ia pun beranjak untuk membuatkan makanan untuk Niou dan menyiapkan air hangat bakal mandi nih anak, setelah menaruh handuk kompresan diatas jidat Niou.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yagyuu pun kembali.

"Niou-kun..." Yagyuu menepuk pundak Niou, "bangunlah. Ada bubur hangat nih," bujuk Yagyuu.

Niou tak bergeming. Nafasnya masih teratur dan matanya makin terpejam.

Sebenernya, agak khawatir juga Yagyuu karena takut Niou itu mati, karena ditabokin kayak apa juga, Ia gak bangun-bangun. Akhirnya, dipakailah jurus pamungkasnya yang terakhir; memencet hidung Niou.

Yup! Emang jurus pamungkas... (_bambang donk?? Eh! Itu nama kepala sekolah gue~!!_) Niou langsung bangun. Seenggaknya Ia merespon dengan membuka matanya.

"Ungh??" Niou melirik pada Yagyuu yang mukanya udah bete karena membangunkan Niou itu susahnya minta maap...

"Bangunlah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu," Yagyuu hendak bangkit dari duduknya di tepi kasur. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Niou menahannya.

"Apa? Kenapa??" Yagyuu menoleh pada Niou, dan tangan Niou yang lain menyambut wajahnya dan menarik Yagyuu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Oi! Niou! Kau mengigau ya?? Lepaskan aku!" Yagyuu merasakan panasnya suhu tubuh Niou di pipinya.  
"Ungh... Yagyuu..." Niou mendesah, "jangan pergi..."

Seketika itu juga, Yagyuu berhenti meronta. Dipandanginya Niou yang kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh..." Yagyuu mengusap rambut silver Niou yang menutupi dahinya.

Niou membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya Yagyuu yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Makan ya..." pinta Yagyuu, "aku sudah membuatkan bubur loh,"  
Niou menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Yagyuu.  
"Sedikiiittt~ aja," Yagyuu memaksa.  
"Tidak," suara Niou terdengar parau.  
"Makanlah sedikit, agar kau bisa meminum obatnya,"

Niou menoleh pada bungkusan plastik yang bertuliskan nama sebuah apotik. Bungkusan berisi obat sepertinya.

"Tidak usah minum obat. Aku bisa sembuh sendiri," Niou membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi satunya lagi.  
"Niou~ kalau begini caranya demammu tidak akan cepat turun,"  
"Gak mau,"

Yagyuu jengkel jadinya, lalu keluar kamar tersebut.

"Daripada merawatnya, lebih baik Aku melakukan hal yang lebih berguna," sungutnya.

Namun, perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak tenang. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh prasangka buruk. Jika inilah, jika itulah, jika begini, dan jika begitu, juga sejuta jika-jika yang lainnya...

Yagyuu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya tersebut, dan menemukan Niou yang sudah berpeluh-kesang (_sunda: keringat_).

"Niou!" Yagyuu langsung mengelap keringat yang sudah membasahi sprei dan sarung bantalnya tersebut. Keadaan Niou semakin parah. Ia tidak mungkin membawanya ke dokter saat ini, karena sangat susah dan tidak adanya bantuan untuk membawa Niou ke klinik terdekat.

"Kalau begini caranya, tidak ada cara lain, selain meminumkannya obat!" tekad Yagyuu dalam hatinya. Namun melihat kondisi Niou yang tidak bisa bangun sama sekali, akhirnya Yagyuu pun meminum obat tersebut, dan 'mentransfer' nya ke mulut Niou.

Saat sedang 'mentransfer' obat tersebut, kedua lengan Niou menahan kepala Yagyuu untuk tidak melepaskan 'transferannya' alias ciumannya. (_dikira duit, ditransfer.... =="_)

"Mmhh~" Yagyuu ingin berontak, namun Niou membalas ciumannya dengan menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang gentleman tersebut.

(**author**: _mau~~~ jangan ama Mas Niou deh, sama Mas Masa adjah!!_ XD *_dilempar ke kali Ciliwung_* Lanjutt~!!)

Yagyuu merasakan benda panas yang sedang beradu dengan lidahnya. Wajar saja panas, suhu tubuh Niou sekarang kan sedang diatas rata-rata.

Yagyuu membiarkan moment ini untuk sejenak. _Mungkin hanya sesaat saja,_ pikirnya.

Namun Yagyuu salah. Selagi mereka 'beradu mulut' (_cipokan maksutnye_) Niou mulai meraba bagian tubuh bawah Yagyuu.

"Nnghh~" desah Yagyuu saat tangan Niou sudah sampai pada bagian pribadinya. Niou tidak mempedulikan itu, Ia tetap melakukannya tanpa melepas seinci pun ciuman mereka.

Yagyuu semakin mengejang hebat karena kini jari Niou sudah mempermainkan lubang 'miliknya'

"Ummnnhh...." Yagyuu tidak bisa mendesah sepenuhnya, karena bibirnya masih terkunci rapat oleh mulut Niou. Saliva yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya, kini sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi.

"Ahkh~! Ah! Nnngghh! Ahh!" Yagyuu melepas paksa ciumannya karena jari Niou yang panas tersebut mulai memasuki lubang duburnya. Niou terus memaju-mundurkan jarinya, dan mulai merasakan benda cair membasahi sekitar jari tengahnya.

"Berteriaklah saat aku menyentuhnya ya..." bisik Niou.

Niou hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menantikan saat-saat itu.

"Ahkhh!!" tampaknya Niou sudah menyentuh bagian yang dapat membuatnya berteriak sekencang itu. Dan saat itu juga, jemari Niou basah dengan cairan kental dari dubur Yagyuu.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "cepat sekali kau..."

Yagyuu hanya bisa terengah-engah menghadapi pasangannya ini. Lalu perlahan, Ia membuka kemeja yang menutupi tubuh Niou. Begitu panas yang Ia rasakan saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Niou. Namun ini menambah gairahnya untuk menciumi dan membuat_ kiss mark_ di sekujur tubuh Niou.

"Ngh..." Niou hanya bisa mendesah kecil saat Yagyuu mulai beraksi menandai dirinya. Selagi Yagyuu sibuk, Niou pun menurunkan restletingnya, dan mengeluarkan 'miliknya'.

(**author**: makin gak kuat aje gue nulisnya... ntar yang ngambilin gue ember siapa?? Niou kan lagi '_indehoy_' sama Yagyuu.... =.,=")

Yagyuu yang menyadari hal itu pun langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke bagian lebih rendah dari tubuh Niou, dan mengulum 'milik' laki-laki tersebut. Niou mendesah, senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Dirinya merasa puas, dan tangannya mengusap-usap rambut Yagyuu yang udah berantakkan.

"Hiroshi..." Niou memanggil Yagyuu, dan menuntun dagu Yagyuu untuk mendekat pada wajahnya.

Sebuah ciuman panas pun kembali diberikan Niou. Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk pengalih Yagyuu saja saat dirinya mencoba memasukkan 'miliknya' pada lubang Yagyuu.

"Nngghhh~!!" Yagyuu merasakan ujung 'benda' tersebut menyentuh lubangnya. "A~aahhh~ Unggh~ Mmmnnnhhh~~ Akhh~" Yagyuu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat benda tersebut utuh berada dalam dirinya.

Niou menarik kepala Yagyuu untuk berada lebih rendah, dan lebih dekat dengan bibirnya. Lalu Ia berbisik, "gigit aku,"

(**author**: rawrr~!! aww~! aww~! *_apasih??_*)

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yagyuu langsung menerkam bibir Niou, dan melumatnya tanpa ampun.

Dengan begitu, Niou merasakan bahwa liang milik Yagyuu sedikit melonggar -- Yagyuu tidak tegang, tandanya.

Perlahan, Ia menggerakan miliknya, sehingga menggesek dinding permukaan liang dubur Yagyuu. Yagyuu tidak bisa melepaskan ciumannya, karena merasa masih agak sakit.

Namun, perlahan Ia dapat merasakan kenikmatan yang Niou berikan. Benda yang bagitu panas menghujam liangnya berkali-kali. Niou pun mempercepat ritme gerakannya.

"AAHHKKK~!! AANNNGGHHH~~!!"

Hingga membuat Yagyuu berteriak dan tanpa sengaja benar-benar menggigit bibir Niou, dan mengguratkan bercak darah segar yang mengalir membasahi bibir mereka berdua.

Menyadari hal itu, Yagyu pun menjilat luka yang tertoreh di bibir bawah Niou.

"Mmmhh..." Yagyuu mendesah, "Mmnghh... Hhnngghh...." dan frekuensi desahannya semakin sering.

"Niou...nngghh... aku....aahhhkkkhhh...!!" Yagyuu mengeluarkan cairannya tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Curang," desah Niou yang lantas semakin menyiksa Yagyuu dengan hujaman miliknya.

"Aahh~~!! Ngghh~!!" Yagyuu hanya bisa menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Niou, dan meremas sprei kasurnya yang sudah basah oleh cairannya, dan bulir-bulir keringat Niou.

"Hiroshi.... Nngh... Hiroshi..." Niou terus memanggil nama kecil Yagyuu sampai akhirnya, yagyuu merasakan cairan milik Niou membasahi seisi dirinya.

Yagyuu langsung ambruk diatas dada Niou seusai laki-laki itu mencabut 'miliknya' dari dalam tubuhnya.

---** Rabu yang cerah, di Rikkai Daigaku **---

"Yo! Niou!" sapa Bunta seperti biasa sambil meletupkan permen karen rasa apel hijaunya.  
"Yo!" Niou membalas salam teman satu timnya tersebut.  
"Kudengar, kau demam ya, kemarin??"  
Niou mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil, "sekarang aku sudah baikan kok..."

"Yak ampun! Yagyuu-senpai!!" tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Niou dan Bunta mendengar teriakan _Kouhai_-nya -- Akaya.

"Ada apa, _Bakaya_??" tanya Niou yang langsung menghampiri juniornya tersebut.  
"Sekali lihat juga tau, kan?!" Akaya misuh-misuh karena masih sempatnya Yagyuu mengejek dirinya, "lagi pula, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!!"

Niou langsung 'ngeh' saat melihat Yagyuu yang ambruk di pangkuan _kouhai_-nya.

"Yagyuu??" Niou membawa tubuh Yagyuu keatas pangkuannya. Secara naluriah, Niou langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Yagyuu.

"Yagyuu, kau demam??" Niou menjadi panik.  
Yagyuu hanya melenguh pelan. Suaranya tercekat dan tidak dapat berbicara ceplas-ceplos.

Niou berlutut lebih rendah untuk membawa Yagyuu ke UKS, "kali ini, giliranku membawamu ke rumahku, ya..." bisiknya di telinga Yagyuu.  
"Dan melakukannya lagi denganmu?" tanya Yagyuu lirih.

Niou tersenyum simpul, "sepertinya,"

Yagyuu menghela nafasnya, "kenapa tidak di ruang UKS saja??"  
Niou tertawa kecil, "Ide bagus,"  
"Tapi, jangan sampai ketahuan ya? Bisa jadi skandal kalau seisi Rikkai mengetahuinya,"

**~Owari~**

**

* * *

**

**Aiko no Note**: Holla Minna~!! (^.,^)/ *_nadahin mimisan pake telapak tangan ampe ngebasahin keyboard ent sebagian mouse_*

Ini request dari AoRyuu-senpai, tapi ditujukan pada kalian semua kok. Daijoubu, bebas baca, bebas review! XD

Jaa... silahkan di baca, dan di repiu yaa... ^^

**P.S. **Yang membaca cerita ini, harap transper uang sepuluh rebu rupiah, ke rekening author, untuk sumbangan membeli sekantong darah golongan O positif. Sankyuu~~ *_dilemparin pembalut bekas_*

**With all my 'yaoi'**

**~Aiko~**


End file.
